Cambio de Personalidad
by zusammen
Summary: Imagínense como sería si Lovino fuera cariñoso y Antonio un tsundere o la menos amargado , ya se pésimo summary pero entren y lean


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Aviso: Este fic en realidad es el cuarto pero como el tercero es un poco largo y tengo que consultarlo con mi beta reader pues no he podido subirlo, por cierto le pido disculpas a mi beta por no consultarle este fic. Bueno espero que disfruten.

* * *

En algún lugar de España

Un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba acostado en la cama, la luz del día empezaba a entrar a la habitación molestando los ojos del castaño; lentamente abrió los parpados dejando ver unos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. Sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, se levantó perezosamente dirigiéndose al baño, después de salir bajó las escaleras. Parecía que este iba a ser un día perfecto.

-¡Toni! ¡Buenos días!

-*gruñido* Cállate ¿por qué tienes que gritar?- dijo de manera malhumorado el español.

Jajajaja perdón, ven hice el desayuno- respondió Lovino mostrando una gran sonrisa

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comer silenciosamente.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó el italiano

-Esta aceptable

-¿En serio? Me alegra que te guste. Sabes Toni ¿por qué no salimos hoy?

Antonio lo miró con cara de pocos amigos dando a entender que preferiría quedarse en casa.

-Es que hace un hermoso día

-No – y dicho eso se levantó para recostarse en el sofá

-¿Por qué no? – Lovino empezó a ser pucheros

-Porque no quiero y se acabo

No satisfecho con esa respuesta el italiano empezó a suplicarle mostrando una carita peor que la de Bambi cuando mataron a su madre, no pudiendo soportarlo el español no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Recorrieron las calles de Madrid ojeando una que otra tienda y comiendo helado, Lovino se estaba divirtiendo mientras que Antonio…bueno digamos que preferiría estar comiendo tomates que recorrer las calles que ya se sabía de memoria.

-¿Antonio? ¿Lovino?

Antonio reconoció esa voz al instante, esa voz era una de las pocas que no podía olvidar a su pesar, después de todo le pertenecía a su "querido" hermano Portugal.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Vengo de visita, acaso no puedo y esa es la forma de tratar a tu hermano

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una obscenidad como respuesta Lovino intervino.

-Portugal que bueno que estas aquí, tenía tiempo sin verte

-También es bueno verte Lovi y sabes que puedes visitarme cuando quieras- decía mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, gesto que no le gusto para nada al español.

-¿Y a dónde van?

-Donde no te importa y con suerte lejos de ti- habló Antonio al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

-Íbamos a almorzar ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Antonio se detuvo en seco a oír la invitación que hacia el italiano.

-¡No!, El no puede ir

-Claro que puedo no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo Lovi.

Si las miradas mataran Portugal estaría muerto…hace siglos, el español estaba pensando seriamente en clavarle un tenedor a su hermano el cual mantenía una conversación con Lovino desde que llegaron al restaurante.

-Lovi eres tan tierno me hubiera gustado tenerte, de seguro que el estúpido de mi hermano no te aprecia- Lovino se limitó a sonreír, esto molesto de sobremanera al español.

-¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto, me voy!- tanto Portugal como Lovino lucían sorprendidos viendo como Antonio se alejaba

-Toni espera- el italiano le llamaba pero Antonio siguió alejándose del lugar hasta que llego a la casa.

"_**Lovino es un idiota, no puedo creer que dejara que mi hermano hablara así de mí" "Además ¿quién dijo que yo lo trataba mal?, después de todo le di un techo donde vivir" – **_es lo que Antonio pensaba recostado en el sofá pero al final no pudo terminar de convencerse ya que sabía que su hermano tenía razón.

Lovino de pequeño era un niño alegre, tierno y sumamente obediente, tanto así que no opuso resistencia cuando lo volvió su colonia hasta podría Guarar que estaba feliz. _**"¿Por qué estaba conmigo?" **_– era cierto que él se había enamorado del italiano, pero a pesar de eso no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos y por eso podían malinterpretarse.

-¿Toni estas aquí?... ¿Toni?- el español simplemente se quedo recostado sin responder

-Vamos Toni no te enojes

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con Portugal de seguro estarías mejor con él?

-¡Eso no es cierto!- respondió Lovino ofendido, se acerco lentamente al sofá hasta quedar de frente a Antonio- Perdóname por ignorarte y tener toda mi atención a Portugal

Antonio se volteo cambiando de posición para así ignorar a Lovino, el cual al ver que no conseguía nada decidió desistir y se fue directo a su habitación. Después de unos minutos Lovino salio con dos maletas en dirección a la puerta, el español se levantó al percatarse de las intenciones del menor.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy

-¿Cómo?

-Ya te dije me voy, no creo que deba seguir aquí además de seguro vas a estar mejor sin mi.

Antonio no podía creerlo Lovino lo estaba dejando, la sola idea de que la persona que más quería no volviera nunca más era insoportable y todo era por su culpa, por no poder decir lo que sentía.

-Adiós

-¡NO! Espera- el español con una mano cerró la puerta de golpe, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Lovino con su brazo libre.

-No quiero que te vayas porque…porque…y-yo te amo y quiero que estés siempre a mi lado.

-¿En serio Toni?

-¡Si! Joder no me hagas volver a repetirlo- estaba tan rojo de la vergüenza que un tomate se vería pálido en comparación.

El menor estaba feliz Antonio no solo le había dicho que lo amaba sino que también quería estar junto a el por siempre. Cuando era pequeño estaba triste porque se encontraba solo, su abuelo y su hermano lo habían dejado por eso al aparecerse Antonio se sintió muy feliz al ver que alguien lo quería y desde entonces decidió estar a su lado y serle fiel.

-Yo también te amo-dijo cariñosamente mostrando una tierna sonrisa

El mayor volteó los ojos lleno de vergüenza y eso lo hacia verse tierno o por lo menos es lo que Lovino pensaba.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian y de otra forma no podrían ser mejor"

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, al principio sólo fue una idea y debo admitir que no le había puesto mucho cariño pero a medida que escribia como que le di un poco de amor.

.

.

.

Azul+boton+oprimir = felicidad del autor


End file.
